First Time
by SnixLover
Summary: Boring afternoon ends up in a Sallivera one-shot. Sallivera is a couple and it's Naya's first time. :)


Boyfriend and girlfriend for almost three months. Cuddling session almost every day. Naya was living in peace with her love. She's 23 and the world is so new for her, her mom and dad always protected her and now that she is all by herself with just feels comfortable around someone that protects her. Mark is that person.

Lovely evening, Naya and Mark are watching one of these lame romantic comedies that Naya picked. They are laid on the couch in spoon. Naya turns to Mark and kisses his neck forgetting the movie. Mark responds. He puts his hand inside her pants on her butt. She stops kissing his neck and acts awkwardly.

"Something wrong?"

"No, not at all…" Naya blushed and seemed shy.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He took out his hand of her pants.

"It's not I didn't like… It was new."

"Are you virgin?" Naya hid her face. "I'm gonna take that as a yes… It's okay, there is nothing wrong with it. That makes me love you even more. You are pure. Totally an angel…"

"It's the way how I was raised. I want to marry in white… and give my virginity to someone special."

"That's great. If you want we will wait until we get married…" Mark kissed the top of Naya's head.

They kept watching the movie and after a while Naya was curious.

"How is it?"

"What?"

"Sex."

"It's good. It's a deep connection and it's something that gives you pleasure…"

"What you like in sex?"

"Pretty much everything."

"Okay."

"Don't worry… When the right moment comes you will know…"

One week later there was the same situation. The film was slightly better but Mark condition was worst. Naya was in mini shorts and in a short top. Everything was disturbing Mark, her moves, her smell… He was getting hard and the bulge on his pants was kind of relevant. It was more obvious when Naya cuddle more against him and felt him. She ignored it and turned front to him. She kissed him and put her leg around him.

"Are you sure?"

"I am…" She kissed him again.

"Okay, thanks for choosing me…" Mark carried her to the bedroom and laid her on the bed. He kissed her until reach her boobs. He massaged Naya's breasts with the top on but quickly decided to throw it away.

She felt like she needed to be a fair fight and Mark should take his shirt too. They are now both shirtless. Finally Mark takes off Naya's bra and starts to suck on her nipples. Naya's heart raced a little, she never went so far.

"Lift up a little…" Mark pushed down Naya's shorts, then he grabbed her hand and guide it to his belt. She opened it slowly. Mark got rid of his jeans and let show on his boxers something special.

"You or me first?"

"You…" Naya said really low between breaths.

Mark put his head between Naya's legs and took off her underpants. He played with her clit with his tongue making her cumming. A few minutes it was Naya's turn. She was on her knees just as Mark. Naya grabbed his boxers confident and pull it down. He was so big. She massaged it and then put her mouth on it. She was truly enjoying it. When she finished it, they laid again and Mark started to focus again on Naya's breasts, but this time added one finger on her vagina.

"I love you…" he murmured. Being so close to her was completely different of the cuddling sessions.

Mark moved his finger in and out and then added another one. He moved them faster than before and Naya was getting uncomfortable.

"Are you ready?" Naya nodded. She was so nervous.

He was on top of her and his cock was touching the down part of her belly.

"Princess, let me just get a condom…" Mark found a condom on his night stand and rolled over on his penis, placing it on the same position. "You put it there…"

Mark kissed Naya as she grabbed his cock and placed it on her entrance. She closed her eyes, Mark couldn't do it. She was too nervous and scared.

"Babe… I know it's gonna hurt… but this is our moment, do you want it?"

"Yes… I do."

"If it is really, really bad you tell me to stop, but try to enjoy it" Mark adjusted himself and kissed Naya's nose. He rubbed his cock in Naya's wet entrance without enter her to see her reaction in a playful way. She smiled; he knew it was her permission. He fully entered in her at once.

"AH! …!" she screamed a little and took a deep breath. Mark was fully deep in her. She had never felt something like that. Mark was totally excited for Naya's tightness but he knew he had to be careful.

"It's okay…" He kissed her again, then he started to move in her. After some thrusts she opened her eyes and looked right in Mark's eyes.

"How much it's hurting?"

"A little… I'm fine." She arched her back a little.

"You're doing great babe…" Mark changed positions with Naya and let her be on the top. She sat on him and undulated her body. The pain started to get away and the pleasure came along with the moans.

Mark pushed her to his side, just like they laid on the couch and lifted her leg.

"For us this is couch style" She smiled to herself and felt Mark entering in her again. This time his thrusts were much harder. Naya was losing her breath between moans and screams.

Mark reached his climax and he was pretty sure Naya did too, so he slowed down a little, kissing her neck. Naya was sweating and as he slowed down she tried to catch her breath.

He pulled out and right after Naya turned to him.

"You're so beautiful… I love you so much…" Naya smiled and hide her face on his chest.

"I love you too" She said.

"Do you want to take a shower?"

"Are we done?"

"For now, yes. Did you like that much?"

"Of course…"

"I loved it too. Now let's clean you in one of my amazing baths!" Mark carried Naya to bathroom and prepared an amazing bath.

"Mark… " Mark looked back.

"Yes?"

"…Nothing…" She looked a little uncomfortable. He finished to prepare the bath and went close to her. He touched her dirty vagina walls and she scrunched her face in pain.

"It is hurting,but the blood is normal." He kissed her and grabbed her hand helping to get in the tub. "And you wanted more…" he smiled because of the irony and both laid on the tub.

"You must have taken a lot of girls' virginity…"

"Actually no. I just have a lot of information about women in sex, and last week I got curious when you told you were virgin, so I wanted to know more about woman's first time…"

"That's sweet. What you recommend for the soreness and burning in my vagina?"

"I will help you clean it properly. Next time it won't hurt…"

"Thanks Dr. Mark." She kissed him, sighing. She wanted to feel like that forever.


End file.
